


Incognito

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, Hand Jobs, Hopeful Ending, Hotel Sex, Identity Porn, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers (2012), Premature Ejaculation, Strangers to Lovers, Virgin Steve Rogers, bar setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Tony's just looking to blow off some steam and that hot, blonde guy at the bar seems perfect. But after their night together Tony is admittedly a little disappointed that the guy left without even a note. Whatever, it's not like he's ever going to see him again. Right?





	Incognito

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my fucking god I'm so behind on this that it's not even funny. I managed to write two prompts today so the other one will be up in a hot minute. I really wanted to do a third one today to catch up but OOOF, life is just being a total bitch right now. So yeah, if you've been waiting for daily updates, I'm really sorry that I couldn't follow through. I'll try to do better!  
Anyway, this is some nice, hot identity porn for you guys, set right before the events of the first Avengers movie. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 11: Anonymous Sex

It shouldn't bother him this much.

Tony was biting his tongue so hard he could feel his fingers twitch with tension. God, he wanted to grab that glass and chuck it over his shoulder, crush the fucking thing under his boot. He would've done it too if it wasn't for that little voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Pepper, telling him that he was being irrational.

Because see, even Tony could admit that getting pissed off by another man's choice of drink was ridiculous. Especially a man he didn't know. But... just...

_Ice cubes._ In his _whiskey_.

It didn't even help that the guy was smoking hot. Well, it did help in catching Tony's eye initially but now that he'd made the decision to hit the guy with an 'I'll have what he's having' to hopefully get somewhere throughout the night...

Yeah. Tony wouldn't stoop that low.

“Bourbon. Straight,” he said to the bartender, just a bit of a pointed edge to his voice. The guy at the bar didn't even lift his head, completely absorbed by the monstrosity of a beverage in front of him. Tony cleared his throat as he sat on the stool next to him, drumming his fingers on the counter top.

“Rough day?” Tony asked and the man flinched as if he'd been lost in thought and didn't expect to be spoken to. Which, hello, wasn't he used to that with the way he looked? Tony was honestly surprised that no one else was chatting this guy up right now.

“You could say that,” the guy mumbled and oh, his voice was nice too. Cool.

Tony gratefully accepted the drink from the bartender, swirling it around in his hand with an air of nonchalance. “You wanna talk about it?”

The man huffed in annoyance, shoulders bunching up a little as if he was gearing up for a fight. “Who's asking?”

Tony shrugged. “Just a guy with an open ear.”

“Really.” The guy finally lifted his head enough to frown at him. “Isn't that the barkeep's job?”

And oh, that _face_. Was there anything that this guy didn't have going for him?

Well, it would've been even better if he'd smiled. Now that Tony got a closer look at him he could see that the guy looked... off. Kind of harried actually. Oh well, nothing a couple drinks couldn't fix.

“Fair enough. How about a different angle then?”

The guy raised an eyebrow. “What's that?” 

Tony propped his elbow up on the counter, putting on his best sultry face even though the guy wasn't looking at him anymore. “You come here often?” he asked huskily and the guy snorted, loud and kind of bitter, before he cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with his outburst.

“Uh, no. Not really.”

Well, alright then. Tony shrugged internally, lamenting a fine piece of ass but not really that upset. It had been a long shot to assume that hot, blonde and buff would be into dudes.

“I mean, I'm not really...” the man suddenly continued, looking a little dejected. “From here. I mean, this – area.”

Tony blinked. What was he – Wait.

His eyes narrowed. “So you're just... passing through? Testing out this part of town?”

The man shrugged, a wry smile on his face. “No, I think I'm here to stay.”

Oh, okay. Maybe the guy wasn't as averse as he'd thought.

Sure, he didn't sound very happy about it but Tony could work with that. Normally being someone's gay training wheels wasn't really his shtick but for a piece of that ass?

Yeah, he'd totally do it.

“So,” Tony drawled after taking a sip of his bourbon. “I don't think you've mentioned your name yet.”

The man raised an eyebrow but there was a tiny, almost mischievous smirk on his lips. “I don't give my name to strangers.”

Oh, Tony had always liked people who pushed back.

“Guess I'll have to work harder then,” Tony said teasingly, running a finger along the rim of his glass. “Just need to figure out what to bribe you with. You like kittens and sunshine, right?”

The man snorted derisively but Tony clearly saw the corners of his mouth twitch up as he finally turned to face him fully – and paused.

_Ah crap, here we go,_ Tony sighed internally, his friendly smile turning a little sharp on the edges.

“What? Something on my face?”

“Huh? Oh. No,” the man said, flushing a little as he averted his eyes. “You just... You remind me of someone I know. Knew.” Now he was frowning again and Tony hummed.

“Yeah. I get that a lot.”

“Really?” the man asked, a little confused as he looked Tony up and down. “I wouldn't think... I mean, you look very... distinctive.”

Tony chuckled drily. “Thanks. That's the nicest description I've heard in a while.”

“It's not –“ the man cut himself off, an apologetic smile taking over his face. “Sorry. I just think that if I'd seen you before I would've remembered it.”

Huh.

Tony eyed him dubiously but the look on the man's face was nothing but earnest, still with that undertone of sadness but – huh.

This guy actually didn't know who Tony was.

Also, his eyes were almost upsettingly blue. Could be the lighting though.

“Maybe I can find ways to make you remember it after tonight,” Tony said with a teasing smile, holding out his hand. “I'm Tony.”

Even with the name the man's eyes didn't show any sort of recognition as he grabbed Tony's hand with a smile of his own. “Steve.”

Tony groaned. “Of course you are. Blonde, buff and blue-eyed, you're just the American dream come true, aren't you?”

A light flush dusted Steve's cheeks as he retracted his hand, but he was frowning instead of smiling. Damn, that might have come off a little too strong.

“You could say that,” Steve said quietly and Tony was a little thrown by that answer – he'd expected sheepish denial – but not enough to deter him.

Steve's drink was empty by now and Tony waved to the bartender to get him another one.

“So what brings a nice Steve to a bar like this?”

That made Steve's lips twitch up even though he was visibly fighting it. “I don't know. Work, I guess.” His eyes dulled slightly as he said it and Tony hummed, quickly steering the conversation elsewhere.

“So let me guess. You like to paint?”

At that Steve's eyes snapped up to him in shock. “How did you –“

Tony grinned, tapping a finger on Steve's hand. “You have stains on your nails.” He let his hand linger over Steve's just a little too long before pulling back but Steve didn't seem to notice anyway, leveling an impressed look at Tony.

“And what are you? Some kinda detective?”

Tony chuckled, propping his head up on one hand as he turned further towards Steve and crossed one leg over the other. “If I was I wouldn't exactly tell you, would I?”

Steve rolled his eyes but the smile was back to stay this time. “I guess not.”

“So what do you paint?” Tony asked and Steve faltered visibly, his eyes a little guarded.

“That's... kind of personal.”

“Hey, no biggie,” Tony said with a shrug. “I wouldn't trust some weirdo at the bar with my life story either.” That got a chuckle and Tony leaned a bit closer. “You like art though, right? Museums and shit?”

Steve snorted, giving Tony an amused look. “I do like museums and 'shit',” he said, the air quotes audible in his tone. “Haven't gotten the chance to look at much though.”

_You're not missing out on much_, Tony wanted to say but he didn't think that would go over so well. “That sucks. Hey, if you're gonna hang out in this part of town I could show you around sometime. I know some nice exhibits.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Is that so.”

“Oh yeah,” Tony said, waving his hand flippantly. “You know, the MOMA, the Met, the Cloisters.” He paused dramatically. “Or I could just show you my private collection.”

“What?” Steve asked, his brow furrowing. “You have a collection?”

“It's pretty small,” Tony said nonchalantly. “There's only one exhibit that would be worth showing you really.”

Steve's frown deepened but he did look curious. “And what's that?”

“You're looking at it,” Tony said and watched evenly as Steve paused for a moment before it clicked and his eyes widened.

“Oh,” Steve said involuntarily, his eyes darting around the bar as if to make sure no one had overheard their exchange. When he looked back at Tony the look on his face was a mix of shock and suspicion but underneath that Tony could clearly see the gears turning. He internally smirked.

“So how about it? You interested?” he asked, raising his glass to his lips and never once breaking eye contact as he took a sip.

Steve's eyes flicked down to his lips very quickly and when he looked back up most of the suspicion was gone, replaced by nervousness.

“I'm not –“ he said, stopped, started again. “I mean, I... I've never –“

“Yeah, I figured,” Tony said because it was glaringly obvious that Steve had never ventured out of his heterosexual comfort zone. “I don't care if you don't.”

Steve sucked in a sharp breath and for a moment Tony could see clear want in his face before Steve shut it down forcefully, giving Tony a tight nod.

Tony wordlessly threw some bills on top of the bar, waiting for Steve to do the same before he hopped off the stool and walked out, trusting that Steve would follow. When he got outside he leaned against the building with his hands in his pockets and waited for Steve to show up. Which he did, exactly three minutes later and with a carefully blank look on his face.

“Lead the way,” he said and Tony had to commend his bravery in the face of what was clearly a new and slightly uncomfortable experience for him. Tony didn't answer, just hailed down a cab as he sent a quick text to Happy to make him take the Porsche home. It wouldn't do to make Steve even more nervous by introducing him to his _driver_. Plus, Tony kind of enjoyed the fact that Steve didn't know he was a billionaire, so...

Wait. He couldn't take Steve to the tower. That thing had his fucking _name_ on it!

“Where to?” the taxi driver asked and Tony panicked.

“St. Regis.”

The taxi driver glanced in the rearview mirror and Tony could tell immediately that the man knew who he was. Thankfully he didn't say anything.

Steve on the other hand – “What, the hotel? Isn't that super expensive?”

Ah, shit.

“I know someone there,” Tony said with what he hoped was a reassuring grin. Steve didn't seem convinced but dropped the issue easily enough.

They spent the ride in tense silence and when they got out after Tony handed the driver a hundred for unintentionally keeping his secret Steve's eyes went wide.

“Tony, this – I don't think I can afford a room here.”

“Nonsense,” Tony said, grabbing Steve's wrist and marching forward. “I have connections. They keep a room for me here.” Steve's wrist was utterly stiff in his grip so Tony quickly let him go, giving him a charming smile instead. “An old friend of mine is the manager. And he owes me one so this shouldn't be a problem.” Also Tony owned the building but that was neither here nor there.

Either way it seemed to ease some of Steve's nerves even though he still looked a little troubled. “Are you sure that's alright? It doesn't seem fair not to pay if we're gonna –“

“Trust me, it's fine,” Tony cut him off, a bit thrown by Steve's genuine hesitation. Usually the people he brought home didn't think twice about accepting extravagant gifts or getting shit for free. It wasn't like it was a hardship for him. “Come on, let's go in.”

Tony walked a few steps ahead of Steve, intercepting the girl at the check in before she could do more than smile and say “Good evening, Mr –“

“Hey, Stacey,” he said cheerfully, leaning over the counter. “Would you mind letting Robert know that I'm taking a room for the night? You have one for me, don't you?”

“Of course!” Stacey chirped brightly, tapping on her computer for a few seconds before she turned and grabbed a key card off the rack. “There you go, room 32B. Enjoy your stay, Mr –“

“Thanks!” Tony chimed, hurrying into the elevator with Steve hot on his heels. The doors closed and Tony suddenly found himself standing directly opposite Steve, looking straight at him.

And wow, the bar lights had really not done him justice. Even with the outdated clothes he wore Steve looked like a fucking Greek god and his jawline made Tony itch to put his tongue on it.

Steve was staring right back, still with some trepidation like he was expecting someone to burst in and start yelling slurs at them at any moment but underneath that there was an obvious hunger that made Tony's blood boil.

“Like what you see?” Tony asked and he'd meant it jokingly but his voice came out too low, too rough, and Steve's eyes snapped up to meet his with a look on his face that – that –

“Yes,” Steve said and his voice cracked over the word like the admission pained him, as if by saying it he was committing a terrible crime. Tony couldn't help the pity he felt for Steve at that moment, so obviously fighting some sort of past trauma and –

Shit, but Tony wanted to punch whoever did this to him.

“That's convenient,” Tony said, careful not to let his concern shine through when he smiled openly at Steve. It probably wouldn't be appreciated. “I like what I see, too.”

Steve flushed but Tony didn't miss the way he straightened his back, throwing his wide shoulders into sharp relief under his brown leather jacket. “You do?” he asked, going for casual and missing by a mile and Tony swore in that moment that he would make this the best fucking night of Steve's life.

“I do,” Tony said evenly and the timing couldn't have been more perfect because the elevator dinged open and allowed Tony to reach for Steve's wrist and guide him into the hallway.

Steve looked around nervously but there was nobody but them on this floor and with a shaky sigh he twisted his wrist to get his hand free and clumsily grabbed Tony's hand in his. Tony wasn't really prepared for the way his heart stuttered at that simple touch but something about the fragility of this moment, the way Steve seemed so scared but so brave at the same time as he put his trust in Tony of all people – Well. It almost felt appropriate.

Tony fumbled the door open with one hand before pulling Steve inside and shutting it behind them. He heard Steve's surprised gasp at what was probably an incredible room with a nice view but he didn't even spare it a glance as he moved over to the small fridge in the corner, taking out two small bottles of water.

Tony joined Steve by the window where he was indeed checking out the view with adorably wide eyes and handed him one of the bottles. Steve gave him a grateful smile, downing half of his water in one go which gave Tony ample time to study his profile against the New York skyline.

When Steve noticed him looking he faltered, lowering the bottle as he glanced at Tony from the corner of his eye. Tony smiled and was just about to say something when Steve was suddenly right there and Tony barely got a look at his pretty eyes up close before he was kissing Tony.

Tony hummed, taking it in stride as he let his bottle drop onto the carpet and tangled his hands in Steve's hair. Steve made a punched out noise, his arms coming up to clutch at Tony's shoulders almost desperately as Tony licked into his mouth. Biting Steve's lip prompted another of those sounds and Tony had just brought up a hand to Steve's hair when Steve suddenly pulled away, his eyes blown and panting heavily.

“I –“ he said and looked like he couldn't believe he just did that but Tony didn't give him the time to let the doubt sink in, pulling him closer by the lapels of his shirt.

“That was really nice,” Tony murmured, close enough to Steve's lips that Steve shuddered at the feeling of Tony's breath hitting them. “You want to do it some more?”

Steve nodded, his tense face softening with something like gratitude as Tony took the initiative this time, slotting their lips together and slowly coaxing Steve's mouth open with his tongue. Tony was so lost in the feeling of soft, warm lips that he almost didn't notice his stiffening cock until it was already rock hard, straining against his pants. He sighed into the kiss, stepping closer so he could fit his body against Steve's –

And Steve hissed, his hips jerking forward in response before he pulled away, a mixture of shock and arousal on his face.

“You're –“ he said and then seemed to realize how misplaced his surprise was because he grimaced and averted his eyes. Tony just grinned at him.

“I am and so are you, let's do something about that, hm?”

He took off his jacket, delighted when Steve did the same without question. But when Tony moved on to his pants Steve surprised him by grabbing hold of Tony's wrists.

“Let me?” he asked just a bit nervously, even taking a deep breath before fumbling Tony's pants open and pulling down until Tony could kick them off. Steve hesitated at the waistband of his boxers, fingers hooked in the fabric for a moment before he cautiously ran them down over Tony's clothed bulge instead.

Tony let out a low moan at that and Steve's eyes immediately snapped up to his face.

“Okay?” Steve asked nervously and Tony smiled.

“I'm fine with whatever. This is your show, Steve, just –“ He waved a hand. “Conduct away, maestro.”

Steve's brow furrowed. “You making fun of me?”

Oh boy. “Steve,” Tony sighed, putting his hands on Steve's to keep him from pulling away. “Look, it's clear that you're new to this. And that's absolutely okay,” he quickly tacked on when Steve's face fell. “Hell, I knew that when I talked to you at the bar. I just want to make sure you're comfortable, that's why I'm saying it's okay to move at your pace, alright? Just do whatever feels right. I'm sure I'll enjoy it.”

Steve looked at him for a moment before he nodded, his face unreadable. Then he seemed to make a decision, reaching for the hem of his own shirt and pulling it off all at once.

Fucking hell. Tony must've been really good this year.

Before Tony could fully appreciate the wonder that was Steve's chest Steve reached for the buttons on Tony's dress shirt and Tony panicked, grabbing his wrists. Steve's head whipped up to look at him with wide eyes and Tony grimaced.

“My shirt stays on,” he said apologetically, rubbing his thumbs over Steve's wrists. “I have... scars.”

Steve's eyes softened in understanding. “Military?”

Tony swallowed heavily. “Afghanistan.”

Steve nodded ever so slightly before moving on to Tony's boxers and pulling them off. It was pretty gratifying to see the way Steve's eyes widened when they fell on his erection. Steve opened his mouth, probably to say something, but then decided against it, instead reaching out to grip Tony's cock firmly.

Tony couldn't have stopped himself from moving into the touch if he tried. “Fuck,” he sighed quietly, looking at Steve's face to gauge whether or not a major gay freakout was on the horizon when Steve didn't move further.

But it seemed they were safe. Steve honestly looked like he would start salivating at any moment and Tony moaned when Steve stroked him experimentally.

“Can I –“ Steve asked and then stopped, biting his lip. Tony reached up to squeeze his shoulders reassuringly.

“Anything you want, Steve. I'm serious.”

Steve took a deep breath before he looked Tony straight in the eye. “I want to – have sex with you.” He stumbled over his words just a little bit but he still looked both determined and alarmingly like he was bracing for a blow. Tony hummed, sliding his arms down to Steve's waist.

“You want to fuck me?”

Steve sucked in a breath, his eyes darkening as he nodded.

“Alright then,” Tony said, pulling away from Steve to reach for his discarded pants. He pulled a small packet of lube and a condom from the back pocket, shrugging at Steve's quizzical look. “Better safe than sorry, right?”

Steve gave him a small smile and Tony couldn't resist pressing a kiss to it, feeling more than a little smug when Steve practically melted under his touch, giving back as good as he got. Tony reached for Steve's belt, tugging it out of the loops as slowly as he could, and Steve arched into the touch, his breath already coming faster. By the time Tony finally opened Steve's pants and copped a feel Steve's hands were clutching at Tony tightly enough to leave bruises.

“You feel amazing,” Tony mumbled as he gently squeezed Steve's cock through his underwear before sliding his hand underneath and really taking him in hand. Steve made a choked noise, his hips humping forward.

“Oh god, oh god –“ he babbled, already sounding overwhelmed, and Tony took pity on him, pulling away just enough to whisper in Steve's ear.

“What do you say we move this to the bed, hm?”

Steve nodded jerkily and Tony grabbed both of Steve's hands to lead him into the bedroom. Once they got there Tony turned them so he could push Steve backwards onto the bed and crawl up after him while Steve was still getting his bearings.

“You won't need these anymore,” he said cheekily as he pulled Steve's pants and underwear off in one go, tossing them off to the side. Steve's cock was gloriously big, not overly so but just enough to make Tony's mouth water. He reached for it, testing out the length and the girth in his grip before leaning down to kiss the tip. Steve's whole body jerked under him and Tony gave him an impish grin. “This okay?”

Steve was staring at him with something like awe and it made Tony wonder suddenly if maybe Steve's awkward shyness wasn't just because Tony was a man but because no one had ever –

“Yes! I mean, only if you want –“ Steve blurted. His face went beet red and Tony tried to just take it in stride, but –

“No one's ever done this for you before?”

Steve's face tipped from nervousness into embarrassment and Tony put a hand on his thigh in comfort.

“I'm not – Listen, I'm not gonna like, judge you or anything, I just – If we're gonna do this I need to know if I – you know.“ Tony mentally slapped himself. Jesus Christ, he was so much smoother than this. “Just – Are you a virgin?”

Steve ran both hands over his face as he sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping in defeat as he nodded.

Shit. Tony hadn't expected this.

“Okay,” Tony said, a bit off balance because the mood felt different now – not bad different, just – it made this whole thing a lot more meaningful than he had been prepared for. “That's fine, we can still – I mean, if you're sure you still want –“

“I do,” Steve said quickly and he looked almost a bit desperate. “I really do.”

“Okay,” Tony repeated, nodding to himself as his eyes fell on Steve's dick again. It had flagged a bit during their talk but that didn't stop Tony from wrapping his hand around it, slowly stroking down to the base. Steve's breathing hitched and Tony gave him a smile. “You're gonna love this then.”

He didn't give Steve the time to process what he meant before getting down on his stomach between Steve's knees and taking him down to the root.

“Oh,” Steve gasped faintly and Tony could feel the way his thighs quivered even before Tony started sucking and Steve thrust forward on instinct. Tony moved with it but pressed down on Steve's hips after, giving him a warning look. Steve seemed to understand because his eyes widened and he nodded. “Oh, okay, sorry.”

Tony hummed in acknowledgement which made Steve yelp and his hands clench in the sheets. It was almost too easy. Tony didn't have to pull out any fancy tricks, just a nice up and down with a bit of extra attention to the head and Steve was already squirming, his abs contracting every time Tony's lips touched the hand that was still wrapped around the base.

It was no problem at all to keep up his gentle suction while he tore open the lube packet and coated his fingers before reaching back and sliding the first one in. Tony opened himself up methodically, not wasting any time on finesse when he had Steve right where he –

“_Oh,_ oh my god –“ Steve suddenly moaned, his back arching so far off the bed it almost looked painful and before Tony could react Steve was coming down his throat, his hips shaking with the effort of holding still as he spilled across Tony's tongue. Tony swallowed on reflex even though it took him completely by surprise, his own fingers frozen in his ass.

Steve slumped down onto the bed when he was done, his chest heaving like a racehorse and his eyes fixed unseeingly on the ceiling. Tony was staring straight at him with Steve's cock still in his mouth, absolutely speechless. That couldn't have been more than a minute but Steve already – huh.

That was... unexpectedly hot.

Steve groaned when Tony pulled off him, looking completely blissed out. It was almost funny, watching him lie there with that dopey smile on his face like –

Tony startled when Steve suddenly twitched, his head snapping up to focus on Tony with an expression like he had just shot a kitten in the face.

“Oh my god, Tony, I'm so sorry –“

“That was hot as fuck,” Tony said, wiping a bit of come from the corner of his lips to suck it into his mouth which made Steve's eyes go wide as saucers. “You think you can get hard again?”

Steve gulped and he looked almost embarrassed as he said “Yes.”

“Cool,” Tony said, sitting up so he could reach his ass better and continue opening himself up. Steve was obviously confused for a moment before it clicked and he made a small noise, his hands twitching in the sheets.

“You're, uh –“

“Yeah,” Tony sighed, arching his back and making a show of tilting his head back as he put in a third finger. He smiled when he felt Steve's hands tentatively grab his hips. “Can't wait to have you inside me.” Steve choked on air and Tony chuckled lightly. “I'll be ready in just a minute, then we can see if we can't get you – What the fuck?”

Tony stared in absolute disbelief at Steve's cock. His already rock hard cock. “You – how?”

Steve blushed furiously as he looked off to the side. “I, uh. I'm... fast?” It sounded almost like a question but Tony wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“That's fucking insane,” Tony said as he reached for the condom, rolling it onto Steve and stroking him a couple times just to hear his breathing catch before he swung one leg over him and positioned himself. “You ready?” Tony asked, grabbing Steve's dick, and Steve nodded, his eyes dark with need. “Okay then. Deep breath.”

Tony winced a little when the head of Steve's cock breached him – he really _was_ big – but the rest of the slide was easy and he groaned quietly when his ass finally settled down on Steve's hips. It felt really good already and maybe it had been a while since Tony had last gotten fucked so he should probably be forgiven when he couldn't stop himself from grinding down immediately, just to feel Steve inside him –

And Steve grabbed his hips so tight it bordered on painful, bucking up with a surprised shout – Oh.

Tony realized with a start that Steve was coming, just from that first breach. He could only watch in awe as Steve thrust into him two, three more times, riding out his orgasm, before falling back onto the bed, his whole body shaking. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut and Tony gave him a moment to gather himself before clearing his throat.

“So, uh. That feel good?”

Steve eyes opened and he looked so miserable that Tony had to fight the urge to pat his cheeks and coo at him. “Oh god, I'm sorry, I tried to hold it but I – I'm so sorry –“

“Hey, no, don't apologize,” Tony said, honestly more impressed than upset. “It's okay. We can do other things.”

“It's _not_ okay!“ Steve said, looking almost a little angry. “You haven't even – You did all of this and then I couldn't even control myself –“

“Oh yeah, it's such a hardship to see a beautiful man come his brains out because of me,” Tony deadpanned and Steve looked away, his lips pressed into a thin line. Tony sighed. “Look, Steve. It's your first time, I wasn't expecting you to last for hours. I wanted to give you this because I wanted your first time to be good for _you_, okay? Plus –” Tony reached for his own erection, drawing Steve's eyes to it. He smirked. “If you're so concerned about me there are other ways to get me off. You might even get to help.”

Steve gulped and Tony chuckled, lifting his hips to pull off Steve's – wait.

He stared at Steve incredulously as Steve's face went red. “_Again?_ Seriously, did you take viagra or something?”

“I didn't take anything!” Steve protested and Tony could practically feel the heat from his blush. “I just – I'm fast, okay?”

“Well there's fast and then there's superhuman!” Tony said and Steve winced. “Honestly, holy fuck, Steve. That's fucking amazing!”

Steve looked up at him dubiously. “Is it?”

“Are you kidding? Of course it is!” Tony said gleefully. “Means that I can do this!” He lifted himself and promptly slammed back down, making Steve's hand spasm on his hips as Tony sighed. “Oh, fuck yeah. You feel amazing, Steve.”

“Tony –“ Steve gasped but he trailed off into a moan when Tony started riding him, hard and fast. “Oh god, I don't – I won't last long, I –“

“That's fine,” Tony panted, eyes closed as he concentrated on hitting his prostate, groaning when he found it. “Oh yeah, that's good –“

His eyes flew open when Steve's hips suddenly snapped up to meet him on his next thrust and they both choked, falling into a rhythm where Steve helped lift Tony up – my god, those muscles were apparently not just for show – and thrust into him hard and fast on the downstroke. It was sloppy and clumsy but the look of absolute adoration on Steve's face when he looked at Tony, like he'd been given a gift and was completely overwhelmed by it, had Tony on the edge after only a couple of minutes.

Tony reached down to stroke himself in time with Steve's thrusts and Steve made a punched out sound at the sight. “Tony –“

“Come on, I'm so close, Steve –“ Tony moaned and Steve's hands trembled where he was gripping Tony's hips. “God, please, just a little more –“

Steve's hips jerked and he whined high in his throat. “I'm coming,” he moaned helplessly, his thrusts turning erratic. “I can't – oh god, Tony, I can't –“

“It's alright, Steve, just –“ Tony stroked himself even faster when Steve shouted, pistoning into Tony as he came like a shot, his hands clenching on Tony's shoulders like he needed something to hold onto. Tony only needed a couple more strokes before he followed him over the edge, coming in long stripes on Steve's stomach and chest before he slumped down on top of him.

Steve was still twitching through the aftershocks of what had looked like a spectacular orgasm, his eyes glassy and unfocused. Tony hummed, carefully pulling off Steve which prompted a tiny, uncomfortable noise, and tried to get up and get a washcloth. Tried because Steve immediately latched onto him and pulled Tony down onto his chest.

“Don't go,” he said in a small voice and Tony's heart melted as he patted Steve's shoulder.

“Don't worry, big guy. I'll just clean us up and then I'll be right back, okay?”

Steve grumbled something under his breath as he let Tony go with a pout and Tony tried very hard not to find it adorable. He failed.

Tony cleaned them up as quickly as possible before slipping onto the bed next to Steve, letting the other man wrap him up in his arms and pull him into his chest.

“Thank you,” Steve mumbled sleepily and Tony shushed him.

“Sleep. We can talk in the morning.”

The next morning Tony woke up alone with no trace of Steve, no card, no note, no nothing. And while he should've expected it Tony would be lying if he said it didn't hurt.

“Don't worry, antlers. SHIELD will have a nice, big room for you when we get there. Maybe if you behave they'll even give you room service.”

Loki didn't reply but Tony hadn't really expected him to as he herded him towards the quinjet, Captain America hot on his heels. Tony was fighting the impulse to turn around and get a second look because wow, _Captain America,_ he still wasn't over that. He looked just like in the comics too which was something Tony planned on never saying out loud ever. His dad hadn't lied though, peak of human perfection wasn't much of an exaggeration.

His presence was also making Tony's blood boil with all the resentment he thought he'd left behind in his teenage years, but maybe Tony could turn that around. It wouldn't really be fair to hate the guy before knowing if he really was as much of a stick in the mud as Tony thought.

“And there's the spider. Hello, Natalie,” Tony said boisterously as he boarded the plane, pushing Loki onto one of the seats. The man followed directions a little too complacently for his tastes but Tony would take what he could get. “How's work?”

“In progress,” she deadpanned but there was a small smile on her lips. “Fury's expecting us.”

“Is he ever,” Tony sighed just as the Captain closed the hatch and stepped up beside him. “Just once I wanna catch a bad guy and not have Fury sticking his dirty fingers into my –“

His words got stuck in his throat as Capt– as Steve took off his cowl and shook out his sweaty hair. Tony's brain was straight up blinking 404 in front of his eyes – unable to process because Jesus fucking Christ, of all the fucking people in the world, why –

“I see you've met Captain Rogers,” Natasha said and of course, Steve, Steve _Rogers,_ Captain America, what the actual fuck –

“Right,” Tony said and it must've sounded weird because Steve gave him a frown.

“Nice suit,” he said and Tony was still panicking, oh my god, this was the worst – “So you're Howard's son?”

Tony froze.

“I read you were a weapons manufacturer,” Steve added and oh – Tony hadn't gotten that thrown in his face like that in weeks.

“Huh. I guess I am,” he said and even he could hear the frost in his voice. Steve's frown deepened and Tony reached up to unlatch his helmet and pull it off. A vindictive part of him felt pretty damn smug when Steve's eyes widened dramatically. “Tony Stark. But you know that already.”

For a second Steve looked just about ready to throw himself straight out of the jet but then his face went blank and he nodded at Tony, looking utterly unimpressed. He turned to Natasha. “How long until we reach SHIELD?”

Oh, okay. So Steve wanted to ignore the guy who he'd walked out on without a word after fucking him less than two weeks ago. Fine.

Tony busied himself with a completely unnecessary maintenance check of the suit, listening to JARVIS list off all the specs. It was in perfect condition, obviously. He ignored it when Fury called and told them to hurry up, only tuning back in when Steve suddenly talked to him.

“I don't like it.”

Tony frowned. “What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?”

“I don't remember it being that easy,” Steve said and he actually looked worried. “This guy packs a wallop.”

_Know what else packs a wallop? Your dick,_ Tony didn't say even though the urge to shout it in Steve's face was getting pretty overwhelming. His blood was starting to boil with how nonchalantly Steve was dismissing everything that happened. Tony wouldn't call him out on it though, he could accept Steve's boundaries with grace. Anything else would be childish.

“Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow.” Dammit.

He could tell Steve understood what he was getting at because his eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth. He didn't say anything though.

“What's your thing, pilates?” Tony asked, enjoying Steve's annoyance more than he probably should.

“What?” Steve gritted out.

“It's like calisthenics.” Tony looked Steve up and down. “You might have missed a couple of things. You know, doing time as a Capsicle.”

Steve's face didn't change but Tony could practically feel the disdain radiating from him. “Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in.”

Tony could practically feel his hackles rising. “Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you,” he said haughtily.

Steve glared at him and had just opened his mouth to retort when thunder struck. And Loki escaped.

They didn't talk much after that.

“No? What do you mean no?” Tony asked indignantly. “How do you say no to free room and board?”

“You mean in your tower?” Bruce asked right back with a raised eyebrow. “The one that's currently a steaming pile of rubble? That tower?”

“That's a gross exaggeration, Bruce, I'm hurt!” Tony turned to walk backwards towards his car, keeping an eye on Bruce. “Come on, I'll get you your own lab, maybe even a yoga room or something if that's your jam –“

He startled when a hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder and turned just enough to see Steve, giving him a serious look. Oh great.

“Hey, Tony. Can we talk?”

Tony looked back at Bruce who just shrugged and smiled as he walked away.

“See you at the debrief, Tony, Cap!”

Tony glared at his retreating back that was clearly shaking with laughter. Traitor.

“Tony.”

He looked up at Steve whose face was all open and earnest and ah shit, Tony wasn't prepared for this –

“In my defense,” Tony cut in before Steve could even open his mouth. “There was that cube and Loki and all that so I don't think I should be held accountable for –“

“What?” Steve asked, confused. “No, Tony, I – I wanted to apologize.”

“Oh.” Well that was unexpected. “Why?”

Steve grimaced slightly before schooling his expression. “For what I said. On the helicarrier, that was really uncalled for and I think after today you more than proved that –“

“Yeah, like I said, Loki, cosmic cube, all that. I'm sorry, too.” Tony jabbed a finger over his shoulder towards his car. “I kinda need a shower, so if you don't mind I'll just –“

“Wait!” Steve said, grabbing Tony's wrist to hold him back. “I wanted – About when we – you know, that night we met. The first time.” He grimaced at his own wording and Tony had to suppress a smile even though his brain was throwing up red alert signs.

“I thought we weren't talking about that,” Tony said just a little icily and Steve winced.

“I know, I – I should've handled it better but I honestly thought I'd never see you again and that –“

“Your secret would be safe with me, got it,” Tony sighed. “Look, I know this sucks but I wouldn't go blabbing to the press or whatever, I know what it's like to get shit from them –“

“No, I – That's not what I meant,” Steve said quickly. Then he frowned. “I know you wouldn't tell anyone, Tony. You're not that kind of guy.”

That... actually meant a lot more to Tony than he wanted it to. “Okay, then what?”

Steve took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair as he looked left and right before quietly admitting “I liked it.”

Tony blinked. “What?”

“That night.” Tony could tell that Steve was trying to look composed but the blush spreading on his face kind of ruined the effect. “What we did. I liked it.” Tony didn't really know how to respond to that and Steve seemed to take his silence as some sort of cue to start rambling. “I mean, I liked it a lot and that scared me because – you know, back in my day, it was never really allowed and then I was in the future and suddenly men can marry each other and that completely blew my mind. And then I go to a bar and some rich guy acts like he's getting sweet on me and I – it was a bit overwhelming, okay?”

Steve was starting to sound both defensive and frustrated so Tony held up a hand. “Okay. You had sex with a man and you freaked out about it.” He gave Steve a calculating look. “I'm assuming that's why you left, yes?”

Steve had the good grace to at least look a little ashamed at that. “I'm sorry, I thought – I thought I was supposed to leave? Isn't that how these things work?”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “You're probably not aware of this but what we did that night was anything but usual. As far as these things go.” At Steve's confused look Tony threw his hands up. “Come on! We cuddled for fuck's sake! I told you we'd talk in the morning!”

Steve grimaced. “I know! But I woke up and – I just couldn't do it. You looked –“ He trailed off with another damned blush on his face. And Tony knew exactly how far down that blush went, so – yeah. Distracting. “I wanted – I couldn't handle it, okay? I've never done anything like that before. I didn't know what to do so I left and I regretted it like an hour later but by that time you were gone and I didn't know how to –” Steve cut himself off with a look like he thought he'd said too much. Tony just gaped at him.

“Wait, if you regretted leaving then why did you ignore me when we met again?”

Steve grimaced. “I – Look, at the bar I thought you were some big shot accountant or something, maybe a banker or... or a movie star.” He looked embarrassed by the admission. “It wasn't hard to tell you were rich but... I didn't expect you to be _Tony Stark_ rich. And SHIELD gave us these briefing packages and yours – I mean, it mentions your... lifestyle –“

“Ah.” Tony felt the unspoken judgement settle under his skin. “So because I'm a playboy you assumed that you were just a fling.”

“I mean, wasn't I?” Steve asked a little desperately and Tony sighed.

“Not gonna lie, I was at that bar for the sole reason of getting laid. But,” Tony shrugged. “I liked what we did, too. And I was actually planning on giving you my number.”

Steve's eyes widened at that. “What? Why?”

Tony shifted uneasily for a moment before he said fuck it and just spit it out. “You didn't know who I was, okay? That almost never happens. And it was just... nice, to be with someone who didn't want me for my money or my influence or any of that shit.” He gave Steve a wry smile. “Also you're a fantastic lay so there's that.”

Now Steve just looked incredulous. “I was – I didn't even –“ He couldn't seem to get the words out but Tony understood anyway, stepping closer to look at Steve from under his eyelashes.

“Trust me. You were incredible.”

Steve blushed bright red and Tony couldn't resist putting a hand to his cheek only for Steve to slap it away. Tony hissed, clutching his stinging hand.

“Well, ow,” he said grumpily. “Okay then, sorry. Maybe we should just –“

He startled when Steve suddenly grabbed his hand, looking up to find Steve looking extremely uncomfortable but also vaguely scared.

“I'm sorry,” he said quietly, looking off to the side where a couple was walking their dog. “I just can't –“

“Right,” Tony said, letting go of Steve's hand. The brief disappointment in Steve's eyes shouldn't have made him feel better but it kind of did. “So... Where do we go from here?”

Steve looked at Tony for a long moment before he took a deep breath. “I heard there was free room and board at your tower. Or is that an exclusive offer?”

Tony recognized that look, the same terrified determination as when Steve told him that he wanted to have sex with him.

“Don't worry,” Tony said with a smile and the hope that spread on Steve's face made his heart sing. “I got you covered.”


End file.
